


Kicks

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Noctis cries, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because the poor boy needs a good cry, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Noctis feel his baby kick for the first time.





	Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @mermaid-fin-and-mermaid-tears
> 
>  
> 
> <http://mermaid-fins-and-mermaid-tears.tumblr.com/post/161833143957/gunna-be-adding-a-few-new-quick-one-shots-to-my>  
> 
> 
> My ask box and inbox are always open to chat. I love hearing what you guys have to say and making new buddies! 

Prompto needed his space right now. Everything seemed to be irritating him more than usual. Even the smell of Noct’s shampoo was making his nauseous, causing him to snap at the man and send him away for what seemed like the fifth time that day. A series of arguments were breaking out between the two lately and it and an end was not in sight.

 

Noct went somewhere in a huff after the fight, muttering under his breath about how sensitive Prompto was. Not that he could help if really. He was four and a half months pregnant was finally getting over some of the most traumatic morning sickness he could have ever imagined having. He just needed some time to relax and Noct touching him and babying him wasn't helping in any way, shape, or form.

 

It was harder than they thought and the baby wasn't even here yet. They were fighting almost every day at this point and Prompto found himself in tears more often than not. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle five more months of this.

 

He ran his hand over the top of his baby bump, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh. He sighed deeply and looked down at his rounded belly. “You aren't even here and you are causing a ruckus. But it's okay. We will figure it out. I promise. No way you are coming into the world with your parents fighting over stupid things like the smell of someone hair or the lack of chips in the house.” He said softly, smiling as he continued to rub the lower part of his swollen belly. “We are going to give you everything we didn't have. Give you the childhoods we dreamed of having. You are going to be so loved. So don't worry about us now. We will learn. Promise.”

 

Prompto felt a soft nudge in his belly, causing him jump excitedly but the pain rushed over him and caused him to groan a little. His hand quickly moved to find the spot once again. “Noct! Noct come here quick!” He yelled as he searched for the nudge again.

 

Noct came running in a panic. “What? What's wrong?” He asked frantically. Prompto shook his head and patted the spot next to him. 

 

“Sit here. Hurry and give me your hand!” Prompto said, reaching his hand out. Noctis reluctantly accepted, sitting down and giving Prompto his hand. The blonde immediately pressed it into the other's hand to his belly, moving it slightly around until he felt the nudge once more.

 

Noctis eyes widened. “Was that...?” He asked quietly. Prompto nodded and looked at him with a gentle smile. The baby kicked once more. Noct felt the kick gently against his hand, making him let out a shaky sigh 

 

“He’s moving…” Noctis said softly, his voice cracking a bit. He could feel the lump in his throat grow bigger as he thought about the baby.

 

“Yup.” Prompto said with a gentle smile. “He's having some fun in there.” 

 

Noctis nodded frantically as he rubbed over the center of Prompto's belly. He felt the tears start to run hot down his face now. He couldn't control it. Prompto reached over and wiped the tears from his face. 

 

“Finally hit you huh?”

 

Noctis nodded as the tears started to flow faster. “I'm...going to be a dad…” he managed to say through his tears.

 

“Yup. And a great one at that.” Prompto said, wiping a few years of his own away.

 

Noctis put his arms around the other and pulled him close, leaning his head on his shoulder. The tears were coming faster now as he sobbed into his lover's shoulder. Prompto ran his fingers through his dark hair, pressing a kiss into his head.

 

“Everything is going to be okay. We are a little overwhelmed right now but what young people our age aren't! We are going to figure this all out together okay?” Prompto said softly into Noct’s ear. Noctis continued to sit for a little while longer before pulling away from the blond’s shoulder. 

 

He grabbed Prompto’s face with both of his hands and caressed his cheeks with both thumbs. The tears were still fresh on his face and his eyes were bloodshot but he had a gentle smile on his face.

 

“I love you so much Prom...and here we are about to be parents...it's just...crazy ya know.” He said, his voice just above a whisper. Prompto felt a few tears burn behind his eyes as Noct spoke.

 

“I love you too, Noct. You are going to be an amazing dad. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?” Prompto said with his voice cracking a tad bit.

 

Noctis nodded and presses his lips to the other's, still holding his face. Prompto kissed back with as much emotion as he could, letting a few years loose. They kissed for a long moment, their tears mingling together on their faces.

 

When they pulled away, Noctis held Prompto close and kept a hand on his lower belly, waiting for the baby to kick once again.


End file.
